The Amazing Race 3
''The Amazing Race 3 ''is the third season of the competitive reality series pss817's The Amazing Race. It featured seven teams of two racers racing through eight different countries. After a season featuring six legs, spanning six continents, six countries, and six cities, Andy & Cameron became the winners after being the first team to cross the Finish Line on the Final Leg. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ next to a leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump during the next leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates that only one of the two available U-Turns was used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *Matching colored symbols (orange +, brown ^, and magenta ~) indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of an Intersection. Cast The seven teams were Andy & Cameron, Dylan & James, Matthew & Nikki, Dusty & Austin, Austin & Lincoln, Devin & Tyler, and Alex & Matt. Andy, Dylan, James, Matthew, Nikki, Dusty, and Devin returned to race in The Amazing Race 4, where they placed 2nd, 3rd, 6th, 1st, 7th, 8th, and 3rd, respectively. Route The Amazing Race 3 had racers circumnavigate the globe, visiting six different countries, six different cities, and six different continents. Leg 1 (United States → Venezuela) Racers flew from the United States to Caracas, Venezuela. *Teams completed sliding puzzles of the flag of Venezuela. *Speak: Teams listened to various Spanish words and then had to write them out based on their pronunciation; Serve: Teams identified the names of different Spanish cocktails from their ingredients. *Teams checked in at the Casa del Liberadator. Leg 2 (Venezuela → Botswana) Racers flew from Caracas, Venezuela to Gaborone, Botswana. *Teams completed paths from bananas to different monkeys in order to feed them and earn a score of at least 12,000. *Teams played and won the ancient African game of Mancala in order to win the Fast Forward. *Animal Facts: Teams answered various questions related to African wildlife; Animal Names: Teams identified various African animals by their African names. *Lincoln & Austin U-Turned Dylan & James, who happened to be ahead of them, thus voiding the U-Turn; The second U-Turn was not used this leg. *Teams checked in at the Three Dikgosi Monument. Leg 3 (Botswana → Romania) Racers flew from Gaborone, Botswana to Bucharest, Romania. *Devin & Tyler answered various trivia questions related to Romania. *Count: Teams counted the amount of Tarot cards on a board; Combination: Teams cracked a number code by answering number-related questions about Romania. *Andy & Cameron were paired with Dylan & James; Matthew & Nikki were paired with Austin & Lincoln; Dusty & Austin were paired with Devin & Tyler. *Intersected teams took part in the fictional activity of vampire staking by staking twenty fake vampires. *After becoming un-intersected, teams had to find an impersonator of the author of the original Dracula novel, Bram Stoker, from whom they would receive a combination. *Teams checked in at the Romanian Athenaeum. Leg 4 (Romania → Ukraine) Racers flew from Bucharest, Romania to Kiev, Ukraine. *Making Music: Teams wrote a rap song recounting the past countries they've visited thus far on the Race; Finding Music: Teams searched through a stack of sheet music to find the sheet music for a specific song. *Dylan & James U-Turned Matthew & Nikki; Dusty & Austin U-Turned Austin & Lincoln. *Teams completed a word search, containing words related to Ukraine, in under five minutes. *Teams checked in at Kiev City Hall. Leg 5 (Ukraine → Mongolia) Racers flew from Kiev, Ukraine to Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia. *Teams mastered the art of archery using a bow and arrow, a Mongolian weapon. *Teams translated Mongolian letters to uncover the phrase 'Good Luck.' *Picture It: Teams searched through Mongolian photo albums to find a specific photo; Pick It: Teams looked through a list of Mongolian letters to find the one letter without a match. *Teams solved a word puzzle to find the name 'Ghengis Khan.' *Teams checked in at Sukhbaatar Square. Leg 6 (Mongolia → United States) Racers flew from Ulaanbataar, Mongolia to New York City, New York. *Teams dressed three different mannequins exactly as the example mannequins were dressed. *Teams went to the roof of a marked building to search the city for a code written on a bus. *Teams had to climb up the outside of the Empire State Building and rappel down again in two inute and forty seconds. *Teams matched up a random selection of statements (including phrases, eliminated teams, it Stop locations, etc.) to their corresponding statements. *Teams finished the Race at Carnegie Hall, the location of the Finish Line. Records *This season marks the first appearance of the Express Pass. *This season marks the first appearance of the Intersection.